At the present time in the game of eight ball pool the method of communications between players when the cue ball scratched was for the next shooter to observe the instant scratch shot or be instructed verbally by the opponent as to the scratch and which balls were to be played next, (solids-stripes-or choice). This method can be very time consuming and difficult especially in a loud and busy location such as a tavern. To overcome these shortcommings of existing methods, the present invention is developed to provide a simple and effective means of player communications when one player scratches the cue ball and it is the next shooters turn to take over the table.